


Love Is Slobber Covered Kisses

by SymphonicFantasia



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Pet Adoption, Sheithlentine 2017, newlyweds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 10:47:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9720218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SymphonicFantasia/pseuds/SymphonicFantasia
Summary: “I’m nervous.”“Shiro, there’s nothing to be nervous about. We’re not fighting another battle with Zarkon.”“We’ll be bringing a new member into our little family, Keith. That’s reason enough to be nervous.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my Sheithlintine present to keefcupcake over on twitter! I must say, doing this was a struggle, but I pushed on! Like, have you ever read something so cheesy and sweet that you've written that you have to cover your face and groan. Because I just did it a few times rereading this and I hope you do, too.
> 
> Happy VALentine's Day, sweetie! I hope your day is wonderful and great. ♥
> 
> The adopting of a pug and the Pokemon GO scene was inspired by None's artwork that you can find [here](https://twitter.com/nonixnil/status/762572976667684864)! ♥

“I’m nervous.”

“Shiro, there’s nothing to be nervous about. We’re not fighting another battle with Zarkon.”

“We’ll be bringing a new member into our little family, Keith. That’s reason enough to be nervous.”

Keith rolled his eyes, sighing at his husband. His _husband_. The word made him feel lighter than air.  After years of battling Zarkon, battling with feelings and fears that they wouldn’t survive any of the fights leading to the final one, they were back on Earth.  A whirlwind of activity consumed them between the Garrison, the government, their families, their _wedding_. 

For two months they’ve  been married. The moment the war was over, Shiro proposed on the spot, tipping Keith into a searing and urgent kiss. “ _Marry me_ ” was whispered against his lips, the sounds of their team hollering and cheering drowned out by these soft words.  Keith tangled his fingers in Shiro’s hair, wishing that he could feel it against his fingers instead of his gloves as he whispered back, “ _yes_.” 

No hesitation came with planning their wedding. It was small, only their close friends and what little family either of them had.  Their plans for a honeymoon was to disappear for two weeks in their new apartment, cell phones turned off, no connection to the outside world at all unless it was to eat, letting them lose themselves in each other. It was _so_ much better without the threat of an incoming fleet coming to destroy them. 

Shiro was the one who suggested they add a new member to their family. Children were something that they had talked about but weren't something they were ready for _yet_. The next best thing was a dog. Keith knew that Shiro loved dogs  just  as much as he enjoyed cats.  One look with those gray eyes giving him what he could only assume was the puppy dog look had his resolve to argue shattering like glass. 

Keith interlaced their fingers together. “Shiro, relax. We’ll go in, see a few dogs and pick one. It can’t be that hard.” Before Shiro could retort, he pulled him down into a kiss. “It’ll go well. So come on.”

It took a few tugs to bring Shiro into the pound. The smell of dogs hit Keith and he scrunched up his nose. Other than the desk worker, a parent and their child were in the facility. They waited patiently  for their turn. Shiro whispered to him about what kind of dogs they might have here.  Keith listened, staring at him with adoring eyes, pressing his cheek against his shoulder. 

When the worker motioned for them forward, Keith took the reins, keeping their hands locked together. “Hi. My husband and I are looking forward to adopting a dog.” 

“Is there a certain dog you have in mind?” the worker asked. She wore a smile despite the pet hair that  was attached  to her long sleeved shirt. 

“A small one if you have any inside,” Keith answered. “We have a small apartment and the landlord is adamant against big breeds.”

With a nod of her head, she picked up a clipboard and looked through it. Shiro stepped closer to Keith and wrapped an arm around his waist. He placed a small kiss on his cheekbone, bringing a smile to his husband’s face. “You’re in luck. We do have a few small breeds for you to chose from. Would you like me to take you to them?”

“Yes, please,” Shiro answered.

She opened up a part of the counter, letting them back into the kennel. From the moment they stepped inside, the dogs went wild. They barked and wagged their tails as they passed. Shiro muttered cute things about some of them into Keith’s ear as they passed. They knew what they were here for, but it was adorable to see his husband have a moment like this. Keith would have the same if they were out looking for a new hoverbike for himself.

“We have this Yorkshire Terrier. She’s five years old, spayed, but can be a bit skittish around children,” the worker introduced, coming up to a cage.

Shiro frowned and Keith already knew what he was thinking. “We hope to  adopt a chuld one day, so that won’t be a good idea.” 

“Fair enough.” She walked further in, stopping between two cages. “This Pomeranian is a male and he’s  fully  spayed and housebroken. We’re still working on him with other dogs--” 

“This one.”

Keith blinked as Shiro pulled away from him and walked to the second cage. He moved closer, seeing a small pug asleep in the corner. “Is there anything we should know about this one?”

The worker looked through her papers, eyes scrolling down the lines until she found what she was looking for.  “Ah, female Pug, she’s quiet but she hasn’t shown any signs of aggression, either towards other dogs, children, or even getting her food taken away. She’s old, though, around eight years--” 

“We’ll take her,” Keith answered. He could see it in Shiro’s eyes, see how much he stared at the dog with adoring eyes.  A look he had only seen when he was staring at Keith or up at the stars, talking about the constellations that hovered above them. If they walked out of here without her, they would both regret it. He’d have to see Shiro pouting around the house, looking at him with sad eyes that Keith knew he’ll compare to a pug.

“Are you sure?” the worker asked. “You might not have much time with her, considering her breed and her age.”

Shiro and Keith exchanged a look before looking back at her. “We’re sure. She’s the one we want,” Shiro answered. He went down on one knee, looking back at the dog as she woke up. She waddled up to the cage, giving small licks to the fingers that Shiro had along the wire.

The worker smiled and nodded her head. “Very well then. Do you have everything set up for her at home?” 

“We have a leash and harness waiting for her, but we’ll be stopping by the pet store after this,” Keith answered. Shiro sat there, staring at the dog like he  was infatuated  with her. He  just  might have another being in the house to fight for Shiro’s affection. “What’s her name?” 

At this, the worker bit her lip. The corners of her mouth were perking up and she looked to be doing her best to try and not laugh. “Her name is… Kevin.”

Keith raised an eyebrow at this and even Shiro tore his attention away from “Kevin”. “Really?” 

“Yep. Her previous owners let their young daughter name her and she picked the name Kevin,” she explained.They tried and tried and _tried_ to get her to change it, but she  was _determined_ to keep calling her by the name.” 

Keith looked back at his husband as he stood up, wiping his slobber covered hand on his jeans. “So… Do you want to adopt Kevin still?”

“Absolutely.” Shiro answered without hesitation. Despite her name, he still loved her and wanted her to be a part of their family. “Can you take care of the paperwork while I go and get the leash?” 

“I can do that.” They exchanged a quick kiss and Shiro was off, hurrying back the way they came. Keith waited for the worker to open the kennel and pick up Kevin. From the moment she was in his arms, Keith's heart melted. She was the perfect addition to their family.

He was at the counter, waiting for the paperwork to finish printing, when Shiro came back. Keith relinquished his hold on Kevin as Shiro scooped her up. He only put her down for a moment to put on the harness before she was back in his arms. She lathered him in kisses as he cooed to her. Keith knew he was going to make Shiro clean his face before he tried kissing him again.

The papers sat before them and they signed away. Shiro kept Kevin in his arms, talking to her like a child as they went back to the car. He continued even as they drove to the pet store and even inside it. Kevin sat in the cart, panting and turning her nose up to all the different sort of smells. Keith didn’t think he could fall even more in love with Shiro. How he took to their new family member like a fish to water was simply adorable.

Just  seeing Shiro with that lovestruck look in his eye had Keith wanting to stare at him for hours. Which, if this was how Shiro was looking in the store, he was going to get his wish.  

* * *

Kevin waddled around the house, sniffing at all the new smells and taking in the new environment. Shiro watched from the couch, Keith sprawled out across his lap as he read a book about pugs.  The sound of the pages  being turned, Kevin’s occasional sneezes, and the simmering pot in the kitchen were the only sounds in their tiny apartment. He leaned into Shiro’s touch as he ran his fingers through his hair, twirling a lock of hair around his finger. 

“Pugs sure have a lot of health problems,” Keith mentioned, flipping a page over on the book.

“She’s adorable, though.”

He looked up at him and raised his hand, running it through Shiro’s forelock. “You love her.”

Shiro looked at him. The love and adoration on his face made Keith’s throat dry. His emotions didn’t diminish because he wasn’t looking at Kein anymore. He loved her as much as he loved him. “I do.”

Keith moved to sit on his knees. He took Shiro’s face in his hands. His thumb stroked his cheekbone. He moved his fingers across the scar that went across his face and then went down to his jaw. Even with his scar, the lines under his eyes, and the white shock of hair on his usual black hair, he was still handsome.

Leaning forward, he pressed his lips against Shiro’s. Sweet and tender, their lips fit together as if they  were made  for one another. Shiro wrapped his arm around Keith’s waist, pulling him further into his lap. Butterflies fluttered in Keith’s stomach.  It was like the first time he fell in love with Shiro, back during their time in space, staring at him as he watched his best friend  be torn  apart by his own memories of his imprisonment  . 

Shiro brought his hand up and cupped his face. The chill of his wedding band bit into Keith’s cheek. He broke the kiss, nuzzling Shiro’s left palm. This felt like a dream that he would  violently  wake up from and find himself in the middle of a battle inside Red. 

“Let’s go for a walk with Kevin after dinner. Get her familiar with the neighborhood,” Keith muttered against his skin.

“Whatever you want, baby.”

That walk lasted for an hour.

Kevin waddled ahead of them as they walked, their arms interlaced together. Keith  occasionally  took Shiro’s hand, twirling his ring around his finger. Shiro would bring his hand to his lips, kissing his knuckles. These moments were the ones that embedded themselves deep into his memories.  The sweet and endearing touches that he would do to Keith that he loved to play over and over again when Shiro was working at the Garrison. 

Back at the apartment, Shiro sat between Keith’s legs, grading papers from his students.  Occasionally, Keith would run his hand up and down his chest, moving every now and then to run his fingers through his hair. Kevin sat nearby, snoring away on a comfortable pillow that Shiro insisted they buy for her. It cost more than they spent on their own pillows, but he wouldn’t budge from not buying it. 

“Lance and Hunk are wondering when they can come and see Kevin,” Keith said, piercing the comfortable silence.

Kevin perked up at her name  being called  and waddled over to them. She squeezed her way beneath Shiro’s leg and pressed her face to his stomach. Shiro tucked his pen with his papers and scratched at her head. “They can come by tomorrow if they want. She seems pretty calm.” He smiled at her sneeze and tapped her nose. 

Keith tapped away at his phone, sending the message to Hunk. His thumb pressed to the game app and he rest his chin on his husband’s head. The Pokemon Trainer walked  idly  in place as the game loaded. When the Pokemon popped up, Keith almost dropped his phone. “Shiro… Shiro, there’s a Pikachu here. Give me your phone.” 

Shiro chuckled. He was already engrossed in grading his papers again. “My phone’s in the bedroom.” Keith cursed under his breath and pushed off the couch, hurrying to the room with Kevin running after him. “I think  you play that game for me more than I do, Keith.” 

“That’s because you’re so busy with your work!” Keith shouted back from the bedroom. He snatched Shiro’s phone from the nightstand and pulled up Pokemon GO. Kevin pressed her front paws to Keith’s leg, yipping at him. She squeezed between his legs and continued to make noises. “Ah, Kevin. Let me  just  get this Pokemon and I’ll love you.” 

She was not having any of that. Kevin chased her own tail, bumping into Keith even as he worked on collecting the Pikachu for Shiro. He held his breath as the Pokeball shook once, twice, and then a third time. Stars erupted from the ball and the music chimed at a successful capture. Keith let out the breath he was holding and put Shiro’s phone down.

He scooped Kevin up, walking back to the living room. “We should have a discussion with your father about needing all this attention.”

Shiro chuckled, having heard the comment. He was now sprawled across the couch. The papers never left his hands. “A little spoiling never hurt anyone, Keith.”

“It gives me a glimpse of how you’ll treat our future daughter.” The moment he said it, Keith wanted to take it back.  They never discussed genders or how they would have one, whether through surrogate or adoption. Keith looked at Shiro who stared back at him, glasses moved down to the tip of his nose. “Would you rather a boy first?” 

Shiro shook his head  slowly, the corners of his mouth turning up until he was smiling. “No, no. A little girl would be nice.” 

Keith could see the joy radiating off Shiro, like steam after coming out of a hot shower. He set Kevin down and crawled on top of Shiro. Forcing himself in Shiro’s personal bubble, Keith pressed his face against his bare chest and sighed. A hand rubbed at his back before arms wrapped around his waist. Shiro kissed the top of his head, muttering how much he loved him and how happy he was.

It was so sappy and romantic. These were the things that made up the core of Shiro and, in turn, the core of their relationship. Raising his face, he littered kisses across Shiro’s collarbone, drawing out a low chuckle.

“Ready for bed?” Shiro asked, running his metal hand through his hair.

“Okay,” Keith said, nodding his head.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I should explain about Kevin. I asked twitter about what I should name this dog and my friend Sarah said Kevin. She has a female cat named Kevin and... I did it. I used the name. I don't regret anything. ♥
> 
> And don't tell me you don't tap your pet's nose when they sneeze. I also like to stick a finger or hand in their mouth when they yawn. THEY LOOK SO OFFENDED AFTERWARDS.


End file.
